The Only Way
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Mizore needs something from Tsukune.


"Goodbye, have a nice time." Akito calls from the couch, not even bothering to look at me as I leave.

"Thank you," I tell my husband politely as I leave the house.

We have been married for three years now and I still can't bring myself to actually like him. He is an orc, one of the most slovenly and loathsome of the monster races. He was recruited by my village and willingly entered into a marriage contract even with his bride sight unseen. He understood that once he married he would not be allowed to leave the village again. That is one of the sacred laws of my people; husbands who are brought in from the outside are never permitted to leave.

But he was quite happy with that. Because he was guaranteed to be provided a home, meals, every sort of creature comfort, and a young wife who was of a race famous for their beauty and fair skin. And the only thing that was expected of him in return was that he father a few children and be a decent parent and husband.

"And he can't even mange that much," I mutter beneath my breath.

Despite allowing him to have his way with me many, many times over the last three years I have still not gotten pregnant. He treats me more like a servant than a wife, expecting his meals to be ready and all his messes cleaned up. During sex is the only time he pays any real attention to me, and even then he still just wants what he wants.

He is not especially cruel; it's just that he only cares about himself.

I am about to turn 21, for a snow girl trying to have children that is old. I will not be fertile for much longer. I need to have a child soon.

And that is why I am going on this trip.

XXXXXXXXXX

I watch him from some bushes as he walks across campus and my heart begins to beat and I can feel the blush on my cheeks. Tsukune, my one and only true love. Watching him like this brings back fond memories of our time together at Youkai. I almost expect to see Kurumu in a yellow sweater and over sized socks suddenly appear and try to suffocate him. Ah, good times.

My time at Youkai was easily the happiest of my life. Being with Tsukune, getting to watch over him every single day, getting to work in the same club with him and getting to know the girls was such fun. Just getting to be near him and see him was enough to make me happy.

I wish I could have been the girl he chose to be with. I wish I could have been the one to make him as happy as he always made me. But as our senior year together drew to a close it became obvious to all of us who he was going to be with. A couple weeks before graduation Tsukune and Moka left to pay her family, especially her father, a visit. When they returned Moka was wearing a diamond ring and the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

The wedding was held just a month later. It was a beautiful ceremony. One I enjoyed a whole lot more than my own. Kurumu was a bride's maid like me and she wailed like a child when the two of them exchanged their vows and kissed. I simply watched in silence and was happy for them. I knew they truly loved each other and would be happy together. That was enough for me.

XXXXXXXXXX

By law snow maidens are expected to marry before they turn 17. I was able to skirt that because of everything Tsukune and my friends did to save my people from Fairy Tale. But once Tsukune was married my mother and the Snow Priestess insisted I fullfill my duty to the village and to my people. So I returned to my village and married Akito. And since then I have endured my life of passionless servitude in the hopes of having children.

Now I am desperate and have come here to Tsukune's and Moka's college. I know Moka is not here today, it is her sister's Kokoa's birthday and she has left to go and spend it with her.

Which means that just for this one day Tsukune will be alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Breaking into his apartment brings back more good memories. I wonder what he would have thought if he'd woken up one night to find me sitting at his bedside staring down as he slept? I'm pretty sure he'd have appreciated knowing I cared so much about him.

Looking over the apartment it's obvious that a woman lives here. There are curtains on the window, coasters by the cups, and I spot a pink bra in the laundry hamper.

There are also a lot of photographs. Most of them are of Tsukune and Moka naturally. They really do make a lovely couple. I find their wedding album lying out and look through it. There's Kurumu crying on Tsukune's shoulder. There is Kurumu trying to threaten Moka and being dragged away by her father. There is Yukari grabbing onto Moka's breasts through her wedding dress as she flails her arms about. There I am hiding behind the wedding cake. There is Gin drunk and passed out as Kurumu, Yukari, and I scribble little phallic symbols on his face with permanent marker.

"Good times," I say happily.

I really wish I could do this openly without any deception. Kurumu and I have both made it clear we'd be more than happy to serve Tsukune as mistresses. Tsukune has turned us down and Moka was even more adamant about not sharing. I guess I understand that, but I still think Moka is being sort of selfish. After all we're friends and friends are supposed to share their things with friends.

Regardless I really do love them both and treasure their happiness. I don't want to do anything that will hurt them or damage their relationship. But I have my own needs and I am desperate. So I will do what I have to and try not to cause them any harm.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he finally returns to the apartment it's night time. He opens the door and steps inside flipping the switch by the door. When the lights fail to come on he grunts in annoyance and I make my move.

"Tsukune," I say his name and I can hear the ache in my voice. Even if it's only going to be this one time I can't help but think I've earned this. After all I have endured I deserve to be with him at least this once.

"Huh?" He turns and I spray the liquid into his face. He gives a startled cry and back away. He's just surprised what I've sprayed him with won't cause him any harm. It's just a concentrate made from the Shirayuki flowers from my home village. Those flowers act as a natural aphrodisiac, increasing sexual desire while removing inhibitions. The concentrate I've just used is about a hundred times stronger than what the regular flowers would release. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish Moka would be okay with this. I wish Tsukune would _want _me the same way I want him.

But if this is the only way I can be with him, if this is the only way I can get his seed then I'm fine with it.

"Mi… Mizore?" he whispers and I can see his body trembling with lust.

I am already naked and more than ready for this.

"It's okay Tsukune this is all just a dream," I tell him. "Do whatever you want with me."

Whether he actually believes that or not doesn't really matter. Resisting so much of the flowers' concentrate is pretty much impossible even for someone as strong as Tsukune. He grabs me and pushes me to the floor. His clothes some off and before long I am moaning his name as he gives me what I have dreamed of for so long.

XXXXXXXXXX

He doesn't stop until it's almost dawn. And when he does he falls into a deep exhaustive sleep. I am pretty worn out myself but I have to be gone before Moka returns. I carry Tsukune from the living room to his bed and neatly tuck him in. I go back to the living room and fix up the mess there and clean up the stains. I put the light bulb back in and use plenty of air freshener. I consider tossing the clothes he wore into the laundry. Then reconsider, they're torn and it would be pretty hard to get the scent completely out. I'll take them with me. A reminder of the most magical night of my life.

Before I leave I go back into his bedroom and give him a last kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye my darling, I love you."

With any luck He will wake up without much memory of what happened and not even realize he was unfaithful to Moka.

I of course have been unfaithful to Akito, but I don't care. He has never shown me any kindness or consideration at all and I can't really see this as much of a betrayal.

As I leave the apartment I am humming to myself and feeling happier than I have in years.

XXXXXXXXXX

A month later I confirm I am pregnant.

As I return from the doctor's office I go into the attic to get something. When I come back down Akito is, as usual, lying on the couch watching TV.

"Husband," I say calmly. "I would like to talk to you about something."

"Hey dear, when will dinner be ready? I'm starving."

Ka-click.

He looks up because of the odd sound and his eyes widen as he sees me standing there holding one of my mom's shotguns.

"I would like a divorce," I tell him.


End file.
